


Roomates

by honeym3lkk



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Anal, Blowjobs, Guan Shan has a secret crush on He Tian, Hardcore, He Tian and Mo share an apartment with two rooms, He Tian doesn't know, He Tian is same old playboy, M/M, Mo Guan Shan is secretly gay, New AU kind of?, Oral, Roomates, hot sexy time lol, some other guy but he is irrelevant lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28640313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeym3lkk/pseuds/honeym3lkk
Summary: Mo Guan Shan struggles to keep his horniness in check when every single fucking night he hears He Tian banging a new girl. It's not that he gets excited over the girl, he gets excited over He Tian.So one night Mo finally invites one of his own "sex friends" but ends up...
Relationships: He Tian & Mo Guanshan (19 Days)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

"Mooo, I'm fucking starving." He Tian would moan. 

"Oh shut your trap dick face, make your own food." Mo Guan Shan would take off his shirt and headed to the shower. 

"I'll just order it then.." Tian would sulk. 

Guan Shan just hummed in response and closed the door of the bathroom. 

He breathed in and out, face red. 

Today, they were at a party. Tian got drunk and Mo was the responsible drinker this time. 

So now, He Tian is hung over and acting like a baby. And when He Tian goes all baby. 

He gets touchy, so all over the party he was groping girls butts and boobs. 

They didn't seem to care since it was He Tian, they honored instead and of course. 

He Tian got all their numbers. But then, when we were getting ready to leave Tian groped Mo's chest. 

He felt all over scratching on his nipples, slightly pinching and twisting them. Mo's face was red and he was about to let go of Moan. 

Until he realized people were watching so he punched the black haired boy's head instead, and they went home after that. 

Mo Guan Shan would finish up his shower and step out. As he dried up he heard moaning. 

It was..a girl? 

Mo Guan Shan hurried up and wrapped a towel around his waist and peeked through the door opening it up a bit. 

His eyes widened. He Tian was fucking the FUCKING DELIVERY GIRL. 

Mo closed the door, indescribable anger coped up inside him and yet he caught a boner. 

The red head would lean close to the door hearing the grunts and moans. He would begin to jerk off, making sure to cover his mouth to suppress his moans. 

This was gonna be one long night. 

\----------------------------

It has been a few weeks and EVERY SINGLE FUCKING DAY HE TIAN HAS BROUGHT HOME ANOTHER GIRL. 

Mo was beyond pissed and fucking horny. 

Not in particularly because of the girls. He's horny for He Tian. The red hair has heard the moaning and whines from these girls, he must be really good. 

'What the fuck Mo Guan Shan, What are you thinking?' Mo Guan Shan would think to himself. 

It's been so long since Mo has been held, he has no other choice. 

He Tian was currently out and he shouldn't be coming home to early. 

Mo Guan Shan picked up his phone and called up a "sex" friend.

\-----------------------------

The doorbell rang and Mo flinched and swiftly made it to the door. 

He opened it and saw Ming-tun. A very old friend of Mo's. They met up and one thing led to another they became sex friends kind of. 

"It's been a long time since you called me." He laughed. Ming-tun had blackish hair that was in a man bun. His build was similar to He Tian's. 

"Um yeah, I've just been dealing with my roommates late night fucks for a few weeks now.." Mo explained. 

"Ohh, I see. Well is that roommate here?" The other man asked. 

"Oh no! He is out somewhere, So I'm positive he won't be coming home anytime soon." Mo Guan shan nodded. 

"Alright well." Ming-tun went inside the apartment and closed the door behind him. 

He grabbed Mo's chin hard. Squishing his cheeks slightly. "You ready?" He asked. Mo nodded. 

\-------------------------------

He Tian hummed as he was walking home, he was bringing home fired chicken! He knows his little Mo loves fried chicken!

Especially when he eats so much his cheeks bulge. Ah, Mo is too cute. 

Not only is this a treat but also an apology, He Tian has recently been fucking a lot. 

Not his fault he's so horny all the time. 

The black haired man made it to the front door of the apartment and took out his keys. 

He would unlock the door quietly so he could surprise the red head. 

Once he entered he heard grunting, or was it moaning? 

It's almost midnight, he'd think Mo would be asleep and he would have to wake him up. 

He Tian took off his shoes and made his way to the door of Mo's room.

The door was slightly opened and He Tian peeked. 

He gasped as he saw the sight. 

Mo was getting pounded into. He Tian gulped. 

There was sweat and cum all over Mo's body. He Tian's never seen Mo like this before. 

He was moaning so loud and he was begging for more. 

He Tian then turned his attention over to the man pounding into Mo, Tian didn't recognize this guy. 

He continued to watch feeling his pants starting to feel tight. 

Mo would be moving his hips back to match the other man's pace. 

"Aren't you an eager one Mo?" Ming-tun grabbed a handful of Mo's hair and smashed his face into the mattress. 

The thrusting got faster, the bed squeaking like crazy. 

He Tian began palming himself through his pants. His boner wanting to be set free. 

He's never been this excited before in a long time. 

"Fuck, Fuck! I'm gonna cum!" Mo muffled out, his moans loud and desperate. 

Ming-tun let go of Mo's hair and made it to his neck pressing him against his chest. 

Fucking him relentlessly. 

"Oh fuck fuck fuck! Ming-tun, I'm cumming!" Mo mewled out. 

He Tian finally set his boner free stroking himself fast. 

"Let's come together, shall we?" Ming-tun continued thrusting and Mo jacked himself off. 

All three of them desperate to cum. 

"Cumming, Cumming, Cumming!!" Mo squealed out finally ringing out his semen. 

Ming-tun would grunt cumming as well and he slowly pulled out taking off the condom and tying it up. 

He Tian came on the palm of his hand, breathing heavily. 

"That was-" Mo huffed. 

"Good.." He sighed. 

Ming-tun chuckled and took a dirty shirt from Mo's laundry basket and wiped him down. 

"Oh my, Your ass is red...and turning a bit purplish..?" Ming-tun said worried. 

Mo laughed. "it's fine, I like it like that.." He smirked. 

"Goodness, I don't see how you and your roommate haven't fucked yet." Ming-tun shrugged. 

He Tian was cleaning himself up hearing the conversation. 

"Didn't you tell me you liked him?" Ming-tun would say. 

Mo Guan Shan would sit up and looked for his clothes. "Well yeah." Mo mumbled. 

He Tian eyes widened. Mo likes him? 

Ming-tun put on his own clothes. "But?" He could sense Mo's doubt. 

"I'm pretty sure, He has his heart set on girls.." Mo explained. 

"Ah, I see." Ming-tun nodded slowly. "Well, I'm always here to fulfill your sexual needs." He would wink. 

Mo laughed. "Yeah whatever, go find a pretty ass boyfriend already." 

"One day, One day." Ming-tun would say determined. 

He Tian heard footsteps getting closer he would pick up the bag of chicken and quickly went outside of the apartment to look like he just came back. 

He'd open the door again and saw Ming-tun coming out Mo's room. "Ah- Hey man." Ming-tun waved. 

Mo came out legs shaking a bit. "Took you long enough to come home." He rolled his eyes. 

"Heh y-yeah, um here I brought fried chicken. I'm pretty tired so I'm gonna get some rest." He Tian couldn't look at Mo. 

He just couldn't! 

He handed over the fried chicken to Mo and rushed to his room. 

All his head was filled with was Mo. What the fuck is happening!?!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy my darlings!

"Oh my god, you look terrible." Jian Yi was shocked seeing the poor black haired man's face. 

"I haven't cum in-" He Tian was stopped with a smack on his mouth. 

"Let's talk inside instead of saying out loud for the whole world to know." Jian Yi did a nervous chuckle. 

They went inside the bar and sat down at the counter, they ordered their drinks. 

"Alright bro, tell me what the fuck is happening with you?" Jian Yi ask genuinely concerned for this man. 

He Tian groaned taking a sip of his drink. "A few days ago, I saw Mo..um.." Tian trailed off. 

"Saw him..?" Jian Yi tilted his head confused. "I saw him getting fucked." Tian said blankly. 

Jian Yi was speechless. Mo? Getting fucked? In the fucking ass? He was into that shit? Damn, that's surprising. 

"Okay- That's um, surprising? But what does that gotta do with you havin an ED?" Jian Yi asked still a bit confused. 

"I haven't been able to get hard unless I'm thinking of Mo getting fucked.." He Tian blurted out all at once. Jian Yi was speechless once again. 

"So- You're telling me-" Jian Yi ran his hand through his hair sighing. "Yes, I can only get hard thinking about Mo." He Tian would finish the mans sentence. 

Jian Yi started laughing. "What's so funny?" He Tian asked glaring and pouting. 

"It's just- you've been known to be such the biggest fuck boy, fucking girls left and right." Jian Yi continued laughing. 

"And now look at you, can't even get it up to anyone except Mo. A red head low tempered rude man." Jian Yi held his stomach. 

"Alright alright, shut up already." He Tian groaned. 

Jian Yi nodded and sighed. "Come on and tell me some stories." He smirked nudging Tian's shoulder. 

He Tian sighed and his mouth open and he began to talk. 

\---------------------------  
Scenario 1: 

Mo was finally finished taking a shower and He Tian was barely waking up. Both of came out at the same time. 

He Tian saw Mo's naked body only wrapped around with a single towel. The water dripped down to his neck. 

All the way to his chest, going over his pink nipples. 

Going all the way to his stomach and V-line. 

But then, those droplets disappeared into the towel. He Tian gulped and tried to act calm. "Um He Tian?" Mo said a bit wide eyed. 

"W-what is it Momo?" He Tian tried to sound flirty and confident like his usual self. 

"I don't think you wanna go to work with a boner?" Mo said motioning his head to look at his crotch. 

He Tian gasped and covered his bottom half and quickly retreated back inside his room. 

\------------------------------  
Scenario 2: 

"Mm Ah- He Tian wait, you're so fiesty today." A random girl was getting her tits sucked by He Tian. They were both in his room. 

Ready to get it on, it started off good but once it was time to put it in. 

He Tian took a glance at the girl's lower part and immediately got soft. "Ah-" He Tian was completely still. 

The girl saw and was in complete shock as well. 

This made her angry and she slapped He Tian and quickly put on her clothes. She stomped out of the room yelling. 

"At least keep your fucking dick hard!" The girl then left with a slam on the door. 

Mo was on the couch watching a movie. He looked like he wanted to laugh so bad. 

He Tian then saw the shirt Mo was wearing, it was his shirt!?! 

"Oh yeah, almost all my shirts are dirty so I borrowed one of yours." Mo explained. 

He Tian felt his dick twitch a bit and just ignored the comment and closed the door of his room. 

\------------------------------  
Scenario 3: 

He Tian was in the bathroom brushing his teeth. He would scrub his tongue as well. 

Mo then came in eyes lookin red, he must've pulled another all nighter for work. 

The red head would then reach for a black box that held the black studs He Tian gave him. 

Mo struggled to get them on and ended up dropping one and it felt under the cracks of the sink. 

"Oh my fucking god.." Mo Guan Shan would grumble. 

The man would go on his knees and then go on all fours arching his back. 

He Tian saw Mo's butt all up and proud. He wanted to touch it. 

Tian felt all the blood rush to his dick quick and fast as he saw Mo just a little bit wriggle his ass. 

"I got it-" Mo would say but he saw that He Tian wasn't in the bathroom anymore. 

He groaned. 

\---------------------------------

Jian Yi was laughing his fucking ass off. "Oh my god-" He kept on laughing and laughing for a good 5 minutes. 

"Okay Okay- I'm- I'm done." Jian Yi would sigh wiping a tear from his eye.

He Tian did a fake laugh and got up from his seat. "Hey- Where are you going? Leavin already?" Jian Yi pouted. 

"Yes I am, Plus I need to think on what to do." He Tian stretched. 

"Why don't you just ignore him, or try and keep a distance." The blondie suggested. 

"That's what I did with Xi, just to see and make sure of my own feelings yknow." He would explain. 

Tian nodded slowly. "I guess I'll try it." He Tian sighed. 

"Alright! Well cya limp dick-" Jian Yi was ready to dash and run after that dumbass nickname, but nah. 

He got caught, and got a few punches too. 

\------------------------------------

He Tian was now doing the strategy of keeping his distance from Mo. 

Although it hurt him to see Mo, so sad and lonely. He needed to do it. 

These past few days Mo has given up going to a party with Mo, to going to eat sandwiches with him! And even eating fried chicken. 

He Tian felt lonely. 

Wait, He Tian felt lonely? Does this really mean? That He Tian really does like Mo? 

Of course, He Tian always kinda felt a weird warm feeling when he was near Mo. 

But he always thought that was just the feeling of being happy to have Mo as a friend. 

No it had to be something more different, his heart panged with hurt and jealousy when he saw Mo being held by another man. 

That had to be a another sign! He Tian was currently in grey joggers and a white tank top on the couch. Having a crisis. 

He was drinking beer while thinking about his feelings. Wow, sad. 

Mo finally came home from work and He Tian tensed up. 

Guan Shan noticed through out these days He Tian has been acting fucking weird. 

He's been ignoring him even avoiding him? And also not wanting to go places with him? 

Mo Guan Shan's heart dropped at the thought that He Tian hated Mo. 

The red head quickly took off his shoes and put his stuff down and speed walked over to the couch over to He Tian. 

"Oh h-hey-" He Tian was cut off to Mo pinning him down on the couch. 

"Mo-" Tian then saw the red head boy trembling. 

He felt something wet on his chest. Tears? 

Mo was crying! "Hey hey hey, What's up with you?" He Tian sat up holding Mo's shoulders, watching the boy wipe his tears away. 

"No, what the fuck is up with you?" Mo grumbled out glaring sniffing. 

He Tian sighed. Guess it's time to tell him. He couldn't bare to see Mo like this. 

"Alright well, at least calm down." He Tian would say. 

Mo would sniffle one last time and wipe all his tears away. 

"Okay so um.." He Tian began to speak. "The day when, that guy was here um.."

"I saw you guys fucking." He Tian explained. Mo's face went red and was about to yell. "Ah! Let me finish." 

He Tian continued to talk. "So I saw you guys and jacked off- and now ever since then I couldn't get hard if I wasn't thinking about you.." He Tian mumbled. 

Mo's eyes widened and he was shocked. One part of him wanted to beat the shit out of him and the other wanted to kiss him. 

"So, my friend said that if I avoided you a bit. I'd be fixed or something or come into terms with my feelings..." He Tian said. 

"Now that it's been a while, I have realized that I-" Tian breathed in and out. "I like you little Mo." He confessed. 

Mo Guan Shan didn't know what to say. 

"Well, You have been my um, crush for a long time now." Mo coughed glaring a bit. 

"And you peeping on me having sex is a bit strange too." The red head mumbled. 

"But I guess we're even since I listened in on you as well." Mo Guan Shan would ruffle his own hair. 

He Tian chuckled. "Don't scare me though.." Mo said a bit quiet. 

"I thought you hated me or something, heh. Fucking hilarious right?" Mo laughed a bit. 

He Tian did a smirk and leaned in and kissed Mo. 

"Nah, I think it's fucking cute.." He Tian purred out. 

Mo coughed. 

"Come on, let's go to your room." He would whisper. 

Mo nodded and happily wrapped his arms around Tian's neck. 

And off they went. 

\------------------------------------

Mo was on his back slightly hanging off the bed, he was naked jerking himself off. 

While being face fucked by He Tian. He Tian was right in front of Mo's face. 

He was pushing his cock in so far in Mo's throat, he gagged a bit. 

Mo felt his throat being clogged up and the taste of salty pre cum on his tongue. 

He sucked and slurp wanting everything from He Tian. 

Tian decided to grab Mo's throat and squeeze it a bit while thrusting hard into his mouth. 

Mo was gagging tears forming in the corner of his eyes. Shit it fucking hurt, yet it felt so fucking good being in pain like this. 

He Tian finally pulled out from Mo's mouth and let go of his throat. 

"All four's now." He Tian's demanding voice was the most scariest and fucking sexiest thing of all time. 

Mo sluggishly got up and turned to his stomach getting on all fours perking his ass out. 

He Tian went on his knees and licked Mo's hole, Mo yelped. 

"You don't need to do that-" Mo was embarrassed. 

He Tian ignored the comment and began eating out Mo. His tongue swirling around the entrance making it wet and slippery. 

While He Tian was at it, he began jerking Mo off as well. 

Mo's head was going into complete mush. This felt so fucking good, he finally knew how those girls felt when He Tian fucked them. 

Tian's tongue finally entered inside of Mo, the red head gasped. 

Feeling the wet muscle inside of him. 

"Mm." Tian hummed. 

Guan Shan would feel He Tian's tongue go deeper. "Guh!" 

The red head moved his hips back. "Nn!" 

He Tian rubbed the head of Mo's dick and continued slurping and licking. 

Mo's moans were getting louder and his orgasm getting closer. 

"Tian! I'm gonna cum!" Mo warned He Tian to stop before he came. 

But, He Tian continued on. 

"Agh! Shit, you fucking-" Mo moaned loudly feeling his orgasm release. 

All his cum landed on He Tian's palm. 

The black haired boy leaned back and began licking the palm of his hand with Mo's cum. 

Mo was too fucking embarrassed. 

He Tian finally stood up his knees cracking a bit, he slid down his boxers and let his own dick out. 

Mo glanced over and saw how fucking big it was. 

"That's not gonna fit chicken dick!" Mo began to slowly crawl away. 

He Tian slapped Mo's ass. The boy yelped. 

"You won't know, until we fucking try." Tian grapped Mo's hips. 

He Tian aligned his cock to Mo's entrance and began to slowly push in. 

Mo was tense and had his eyes shut closed. 

He Tian groaned a bit. "Relax Mo, breathe." He would whisper. 

Mo breathed in and out and relaxed, and He Tian finally slammed all his length into Mo. 

Mo gasped his head flying backwards. "Fuck!" He moaned. 

The red head felt so full he could feel it in his stomach. 

It felt so good. Mo whined. 

He Tian without warning began slamming into Mo at a immense pace. 

"Shit shit! Fuck! He Tian too fast!" Mo was tightening his grip on the bed sheets. 

"You can take it, red." He Tian began smacking Mo's ass. 

"Ungh!" Mo was a moaning mess, feeling his second orgasm coming. 

He Tian slid one hand up Mo's chest and held him back against his chest fucking into him relentlessly. 

Mo's eyes went to the back of his head as rode out his second orgasm. 

He Tian quickly picked Mo up and switched places with him. 

Tian was now sitting down on the bed and Mo was on his lap. 

"Move." Tian said. 

Mo was still so sensitive but even with that, Mo bounced on He Tian's cock. 

He Tian payed attention to Mo's neglected cock, stroking it and rubbing the tip. 

"I'm close, make me cum Momo." He Tian whisper biting on Mo's shoulder and leaving a dozen more. 

Mo Guan Shan held onto He Tian. 

"He Tian! He Tian! Fuck fuck fuck! Your cock-" Mo felt He Tian go deeper. 

He Tian started moving his hips forward as well and Mo screamed in pleasure. 

The black haired man bit down on Mo's nipples as he fucked into Mo. 

"Shit fuck shit fuck!" Mo was cursing so much and saying other gibberish he probably would never remember. 

"Cumming!" He Tian grunted and slammed in one last hard time cumming inside of Mo. 

"Nngh!" Mo felt warm inside, he also felt full and content. 

They both panted. 

"Wow.." He Tian chuckled a bit. 

Mo chuckled too and kissed Tian. 

The kiss was hot, their tongues clashing over each other. Each other's mouth's filled with each other's saliva. 

Once they separated, a string of saliva connected their lips. 

He Tian whispered. "I love you, Don't close mountain." 

Mo Guan Shan's face went red and he punched the boy's head. 

"Ow!" all He Tian saw was Mo hiding his face. He Tian chuckled and hugged Mo close. 

This was nice. 

After that, they did indeed have more sex but.

Everything ended well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed my darlings! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed lmao.


End file.
